Victorious: The Next Generation
by xxxbrowneyedgirlxxx5725
Summary: The victorious gang is all back together only this time their kids are the ones at Hollywood Arts. Who has changed and who has stayed the same? What did everyone go on to be in life? And whose kid thinks that fame is everything? Whose the most modest of them all? You'd be surprised how everyone turned out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this idea in my head for I don't know how long and I finally decided to write it down. This first chapter is the background info on the characters and who I see playing them as I write it. Yes I know that the actors and actresses I have playing the kids are pretty much the same age as the ones playing the parents, but I just can't picture anyone else playing the original cast other than the people who play them now, so just imagine they are older. And yes I totally went Pretty Little Liars with the cast for the kids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters or anything pertaining to the show Victorious. The name, original characters, and school belong to Dan Schneider. I also don't own any of the songs that may be used. They belong to the respective artists.**

Characters and Background

Jade: Successful Broadway play writer, producer, and composer. She has written many Broadway plays, while composing the music for and producing all of them. She decided that while she loved acting and singing, she loved writing and composing more. She has a sixteen year old daughter named Eden, whose father left two years ago for another woman. While her personality still holds true to the old Jade, with everyone but her daughter, her looks have toned down.

Eden: Jade's daughter. Has all of her mother's talent, but is extremely modest about it. She knows she's great, but has her doubts and excepts when someone is better. She chooses to ignore confrontations because Jade taught her that some things aren't worth letting bother you. The one thing that will set her off is anyone bad mouthing or disrespecting her mother. Her parents were never married so she has her mother's maiden name.

Beck: Was a big time actor until his son Dylan was born. He decided he'd rather have a steady job than deal with the risk of unemployment all the time. When the money and fame ended Dylan's mom took off pretty quickly. He became the acting teacher at Hollywood Arts after Sikowitz retired and has loved every minute of it.

Dylan: Beck's sixteen year old son. He is exactly like Beck was in high school. He loves acting and appreciates that his dad doesn't give him special treatment. He is currently dating Tori's daughter, although he isn't quite sure why anymore. He is also best friends with Andre's son.

Andre: Much like Beck, he decided fame wasn't for him. He became the music teacher at Hollywood Arts a few months after Beck started working there. His wife died giving birth to their son Leon. He enjoys helping kids learn how to achieve their dreams like he did.

Leon: Andre's sixteen year old son. He is Dylan's best friend. He enjoys music like his father, and takes his father and other's criticism well. He understands that sometimes his work is better with input and help from others.

Cat: Married Robbie. They had twins named Ariana and Avril. She was a very successful Broadway actress for many years. Then when the girls were about fourteen they all moved back to L.A. and she became a stay at home mom. She still has her kooky and crazy personality that she had in high school but isn't as clueless any more.

Robbie: Married Cat. They had twins. They lived in New York so that Cat could be on Broadway, then they moved to L.A. when he got offered his own comedy show with Rex. He is still his dorky self but he uses it to his advantage in his show.

Ariana: She has her mom's personality but isn't as clueless. She is the complete and total opposite of her twin sister Avril. She becomes Eden's best friend. She loves designing clothes and doing peoples makeup.

Avril: Complete total snob. She can't stand her father or sister. Thinks her mom is stupid for giving up Broadway. Best friend's with Tori's daughter. She doesn't take criticism well. She is popular. Has an obsession with Leon. She gets crazy jealous, like Jade used to, when he talks to any girls. Even though they aren't dating.

Tori: Became a successful pop singer. Unfortunately she and her daughter let the fame go to their heads. She believes no one at Hollywood Arts is better than her daughter. She divorced her husband when his sitcom got cancelled. Because of her attitude her friends don't really want her around.

Viola: Tori's sixteen year old daughter. Complete Snob. Had her last name changed to her mother's maiden name when her parents divorced because she was embarrassed by her dad. She thinks she is better than everyone and hates when someone doesn't agree with her. She hates working with others. Best friends with Avril. She is popular. She is Dating Dylan.

Trina ran off to Europe with some guy who promised to make her a star.

Sinjin decided to travel all over the country and was never heard from again

Cast

Jade West- Liz Gillies

Beck Oliver- Avan Jogia

Andre Harris- Leon Thomas 3

Cat (Valentine) Shapiro- Ariana Grande

Robbie Shapiro- Matt Bennett

Tori Vega- Victoria Justice

Eden West- Ashley Benson

Dylan Oliver- Tyler Blackburn

Leon Harris- Sterling Sulieman

Ariana Shapiro- Troian Bellisario

Avril Shapiro- Sasha Pieterse

Viola Vega- Janel Parish

Making Guest Appearances Somewhere in the Story Eventually

Eden's Dad- Keegan Allen

Viola's Dad- Drew Van Acker

Dylan's Mom- Natalie Hall

**AN: I'm putting it as a Beck and Jade story because while it will revolve around everyone it will mainly be about the two of them and their relationship and the relationship that develops between their kids**


	2. One Step At A Time

**AN: Here's the first chapter so read it and tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I continue? Or should I just stop altogether? Whatever it is let me know that way I can fix it next time. Please forgive the horribleness of the section with the song in it. I am absolute crap at writing songs into my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters or anything pertaining to the show Victorious such as Hollywood Arts high school. They belong to Dan Schneider. The song used in the chapter is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson; while I may own the c.d this song is on I do not own the actual song.**

The drive from New York to L.A. was long but the West girls avoided planes unless absolutely necessary. Sixteen year old Eden looked over at her mother Jade. "You know you didn't have to do this for me mom. I know how much you loved writing and producing for Broadway," she said. "You're right. I did love it, and I got to live my dream that I worked hard to achieve, but now it's your turn," her mother told her. "I love you mom," she said. "I love you too Edes. You know what song you're doing for the audition?" Jade asked. "Yup," Eden said simply. " Gonna tell me what it is?" her mom asked. "Nope it's a surprise," Eden said. "Well I hope you're ready because we're here," Jade said as they pulled into Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Ready for this year's auditions?" Beck asked Andre as they walked down the hall to the black box theatre. "Yup, should be interesting," Andre said. "Why's that?" Beck asked. "Because one of them is Jade's daughter," Andre said simply. "Really? I thought she was in New York?" Beck asked a little stunned. "She got hired to write and produce a new show so they moved out here," Andre explained. "Oh, ok. You're right then this should be interesting," Beck said as they walked into the black box.

Auditions had been underway for a while and Jade was starting to get impatient as she waited for Eden's turn. She looked around the black box and noticed that not much had changed, other than the fact that they let returning students sit in on auditions, and that Beck and Andre seemed to be the ones holding them. Interesting. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard her daughter's name. "Eden West!" Andre called. "That's me," Eden said as she walked onto the stage. "Alright, it says here you want to go to Hollywood Arts for singing and writing. What have you got prepared for us?" Beck asked. "A song I wrote about two years ago," Eden said as she started her music and began to sing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll to what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging round' revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye _

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The entire theatre started clapping as she finished. "Eden that was great," Andre said. "Thank you," she said as she walked off the stage and sat next to her mother. "That was beautiful sweetie," Jade told her. "Thanks mom," she said as they sat back and watched the rest of the auditions. The rest of the auditions flew by and soon everyone got up to leave. "What do you say we stop for pizza on the way to the apartment?" Jade asked. "Sounds good," Eden said in a distant tone. "What's wrong?" Jade asked. Eden sighed. She should've known her mom would realize something was wrong. "What if I don't get in? Then you'll have given up Broadway for nothing," Eden said worriedly. "Sweetheart, you did wonderful. I'm gonna wake you up tomorrow morning the second I get the phone call, and tell you what I already know. You're gonna get in," Jade said reassuringly as they walked out the doors.

"Renee Jamison?" Beck asked. "No! She reminded me way to much of Trina," Andre stated. "Ok," Beck chuckled, "Parker Stephens?" "Yea. A little rough but with the right coaching and the right classes he could be really good," Andre explained. "Alright last is Eden West," Beck said. "Definite yes. Girl for sure got her mom's talent. She could be big if she wants to be," Andre said. "You're right, she's good. Maybe even better than Jade was," Beck said. "Guess we better start making those phone calls then huh?" Andre asked laughing. "Yup," Beck said picking up the phone

"Hello?" Jade asked as she answered the phone. "Jade? It's Andre, I'm calling about Eden's audition. We thought she was great and we loved her. We wanted to let you know we expect to see her at Hollywood Arts tomorrow morning," Andre explained. "Really?! That's wonderful. I'll be sure to tell her and I'll make sure I have her there first thing tomorrow," Jade said. What she didn't realize as she hung up the phone was that Eden had been walking back from the bathroom and had heard the whole conversation. All she could think as she lay down in her bed was that her mom was right. She got in.


	3. Author's Note

**AN: I want to apologize for how long it's taking me to get the next chapter up. My laptop broke an dI was having to use my mom's till we got my new one. Then when I finally got my new one it was extremely close to my deadline for my schoolwork. So I've just been extremely busy trying to get my work in on time and study for my final so I can graduate but thankfully I graduate next month so I'll have alot more free time to update.**


End file.
